bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: LOSER
Operation: LOSER, short for Like Officially Super Extreme Rackets was a multi-author comic series that was originally started by Ocrist, as a blatant ripoff of the then-new-and-innovative Project Klinkerpoop. It soon developed its own unique plot, defined largely by the use of llamas as steeds, as well as the ongoing theme of an evil mushroom cult, led by the infamous Fuchsia Shroom. In the latest installment, led by Angry Nidhiki, the story takes off with a coincidental rendezvous with the classic protagonists, and follows these characters as they sail off into the ocean aboard a houseboat and by means of a harsh storm end up in the branches of a massive tree in an unidentified region of the world. Unfortunately, due to lack of new comics and support, the topic has died, but Nuparurocks is planning on restarting it. The Plot Operation: LOSER I and II Operation: LOSER started as a most pointless party of mayhem hosted by such main characters as the llama-loving Spitty and the infamous Ocrist. The story opened without much thought of conflict; however, this soon changed when Dokuma and Spitty encountered a strange, blue, talking mushroom one afternoon while riding llamas. Spitty managed to scare the mushroom off, but little did the innocent pair know that there were more such mushrooms just waiting to strike. It was soon revealed that these mushrooms were led by the scheming, cunning, and extremely evil Fuchsia Shroom. Season I spilled into Season II, and the protagonists slowly learned that the best weapon of defense against the Shrooms' works of evil was the divine art of procrastination. By this means was the saga of Operation: LOSER Seasons I and II ended. Operation: LOSER III Season III featured an altered cast of characters and a new but familiar story. The adventure commenced as the protagonists set off in chariots pulled by colorful llamas, but scarcely a moment had passed before Fuchsia Shroom and his band of baddies was back once again. These enemies posed a threat, naturally; surprisingly, though, the focus was shifted to the death of Nid's prized thoroughbred, Melanie. The shift did not stay here long, however, and as the party slowly overcame their struggles, it became apparent that the mission at hand was to reach the desktops of select party members, as word had been shared that these desktops offered refuge from such evils as the Shrooms. All went awry, however, when a mysterious unknown force caused all of the party members to be swept into oblivion and back again. In the process, all the main protagonists became separated. Operation: LOSER IV In LOSER IV, the spotlight opens upon Angry Nid, who is skipping happily through a peaceful forest. Nothing much seems to be happening, until Nid by chance runs into his friend Kortu, with whom he had been acquainted just over a year earlier. The two decide to set off together, and they soon pick up their friend Dokuma as well. When the trio reaches the end of the thin stretch of land on which they have been walking and encounter Zonis the fisherman, with whom they had met briefly before being separated on their last adventure together, they decide to sail off in Zonis's houseboat. All is well until Nid spots a hurricane close to the boat. When the group asks Zonis to steer them away, he remarks that he cannot actually drive the boat, because he lost a steering wheel in a bet. Choosing the strategy of waiting and hoping things end up OK, the party remains silent until they are knocked unconscious as the boat is lifted into the skies by the hurricane. When the party awakes nestled in the branches of a humongous tree, they know something has clearly gone wrong. They are soon discovered by Dlakii who, realizing these people are not his brethren, shouts and alerts those who happen to be his fellow brethren. Kortu sets up a ladder to navigate from the houseboat to the tree platform near their landing spot, which he appears to have received from a pair calling themselves the "Ladder Day Saints". In reality, they are a duo of agents named Astley and Dangerfist, who take part in the comic immersion project Misson Implausible. Soon Kortu and Nid realize that Dokuma and Zonis are not among them. With a gut feeling indicating the two are endangered, Nid decides to seek them out. Meanwhile, the tree people are indeed ganging up on the two, with Rorschach and Fighty being particularly violent about it. For reasons unknown, Dlakii tries to negotiate the prolonged life of the captives, but Rorschach shrugs off the suggestion. The tree people can't decide what to do with the invaders, so they bring them to their ruler, Mr. Sun. He instructs Fighty to kill them. It has been regarded as one of the greatest cliff-hangers of all time. Operation: LOSER V Nuparurocks is planning a new series of OL with Kortu, Dokuma, Oni, Nid, Zonis, XFire and Janaro. This is unlikely to ever go through, as Kortu (one of the project spearheads), Dokuma, Nid and Zonis have retired from comic making. recent update: as confirmed by ben wiley, this plan will undoubtedly fail. Shut up, Nid. The Writers Active Writers The list of writers for the fourth installment is as follows: *Angry Nidhiki *Kortu *Dokuma *Zonis *Fighty *Rorschach *Turaga Dlakii *Searon *Zildjian *Caboose Inactive Writers The list of writers who once participated but do no longer are the following: *Ocrist *Kabookie *Lehatu *Spitty *Aoran *Koraka *Static Inferno *Kaytaru *Mog Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series